As You Command
by Oh My Cabbage
Summary: Betrayed by the ministry and taken from her friends, Harry spends years floating in a void, then being tossed from one place to another before ending up in the hands of a small blonde boy whose life so far strikes a little too close to home. Being trapped in a lamp had some unforeseen assumptions. "You're like a genie right?" Fem!Harry Based on a prompt by the amazing Tsume Yuki!


**Tsume Yuki wrote this idea and I loved it. Check her out ya'll, her writing is awesome!**

**Still not sure if I will continue. I think I'm getting a little sick of just my old One Piece fics being my reps.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

"So, so you're like a Genie?!"

Harry blinked, surprised at the question. A Genie? She sent a quick glance at her container. Ah, that explains it.

The ministry had used an old lamp found in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. No doubt quite a few people had fallen victim to its jinx. Clearly whomever had created the artifact had been thinking of the old arabian tales.

The lamp itself could only trap one person at a time, and the victim would only be released once a new captive was presented. There was no other way to escape, making it perfect for the Ministry, once word got out that the Girl-Who-Lived would never die perceived immortality had caused a stir among the wizarding world. Some felt afraid, others resentful, whilst many were envious. When her "gift" proved to be immovable and untransferable, she was disposed of.

Not that she hadn't gone down without a fight. In those long lonely years that had been strangely reminiscent of her days in her cupboard, she could focus and still hear her friends howling and see the lights whizzing around her as they desperately tried to save her. Too late, the ritual was completed, she was literally thrown away, and for a time, everything had been dark and cold.

Clearly the former owner had either been an idiot or a muggle. Once she was fully aware again she had begun renovating her newest prison.

The Ministry had left Harry her wand at least.

Lights were added first of course, then pillows since she hadn't been able to recall how to transfigure a bed at that moment. Thick drapes were placed along the walls to hide the cold metal shell.

When it was finished, she gave a sigh, satisfied. It only took a moment before she began to shake and then crumpled to the floor, curling up on her pillows and sobbing. She cried for those she had lost, knowing she may never see them again. She cried for her cruel fate, for now even death was denied to her and she wasn't sure that she would ever properly meet her parents or see her godfather, Sirius. Harry's eyes remained red and swollen for days. Weeks.

Then the Woman-Who-Conquered woke up.

She began to test the walls. Trying to climb up the spout of the lamp proved fruitless. The metal around her cell got viciously scratched and dented. Still it held firm.

Months passed, years even, and Harry had only a small magical clock hanging from the back wall to tell her how much time had passed. There was no night, no day, no way to tell she was aging but for the growth of her hair and nails.

She screamed herself hoarse, cursing the Ministry, Voldemort, Death, Dumbledore, anyone who struck her as being to blame for her joke of a life. She had been a pawn. To be used and then disposed of.

Then one day, she crashed. Literally.

The walls had started to shake, and she was flung to the roof. Only to hit the pillows a moment later.

Something quickly picked her up and knocked on the wall. Harry winced at the sound, louder than anything she had heard in a long time besides her own voice. A voice cursed and shook the lamp. It was dropped again, and the person walked away. Harry remained as silent as she could. The woman hadn't seen another creature in a very long time. Honestly, the thought of strangers terrified her.

Months later the lamp was picked up again. This time it was a dog. She knew because it's hot breath was steaming down her pipe and stinking up the room. Harry spent the next two years being passed from one owner to the next. Gruff voices, angry voices. Whoever they were they didn't have any magic since she didn't feel the lamp urging her out of the bottle when it was rubbed.

She didn't dare call for help, but she did learn. The language took a lot of straining but eventually she could understand what they were saying. It wasn't like she had anything better to do. She heard them mention places, and wars. Eventually she was carted with what she assumed was a whole bucket of rubbish, to a place they called Konoha.

She had long since created some stabilizing charms to keep herself from being flung around, but even with those, the woman could still feel the ferocity behind the swing when she was pitched somewhere. She hit something soft, yet sturdy. A person? Then she was picked up and bought here. Where a young child who must have some power released her for the first time in a lifetime.

Imagine her surprise when he called her a genie.

"Er- yes, my name is Harry. I am a genie who has been trapped in that bottle for a very long time. To show how thankful I am, you may have three wishes."

The boy's big blue eyes widened and sparkled. "R-Really?! Are you serious?! Wow! This is so cool! I have a genie! I have a genie!" He jumped up and down excitedly. Harry grimaced and stood where she was, taking note of the decrepit apartment.

"Hey, hey, do you know how to make ramen? I'm super hungry, ya know?"

The woman waved her hands with her wand hidden inside her sleeve. A steaming bowl of ramen appeared on the table. The blonde child gave a crow of delight and shot towards the food. He shoved the noodles into his mouth whilst Harry stood in the corner, waiting and unsure.

* * *

**I want Harry to be socially awkward and nervous for a while and Naruto is precious, and I hope I can continue this because it is so cute to me. REVIEWS **


End file.
